


We Never Forgot

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Friendship, Love, Multi, Pregnancy, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Once again Reunited, The Haddock family are blessed with a Miracle child while bordering old age...They are finally Whole...but when Valka is met with a painful past she can't let go, neither can Stoick or Hiccup can too, that is until...? Inspired by Imaginationflies and her Httyd Fics!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little side Fic that I really wanted to do. Its probably gonna be around chapter 3 or 4 that it is going to end. BUT WHO KNOWS? XD
> 
> Pointing out this theory that i'm using is from the lovely imaginationflies. I fell in love with her fics, specifically
> 
> Dragon Killer and Little Blessings here and there...Pssssttt You should read them
> 
> BUT Here is what you need to know about the back round story of this:
> 
> Stoick banished Valka when she was pregnant with their second child, Katla. The baby dies 6 months after she gives birth. Making a grave and everything. Katla turned 13 when Hiccup is found by Valka, forcing (more like asking but...?) to help free the dragons who was captured by the evil Drago Bludfist. He then finds out Valka has been his long lost mother and been taming, learning and rescuing dragons. They start a mother-son relationship and he asks her to come back to Berk. She agrees and meets again her Husband. Things turn for the worst but they work it out in the end. Valka tells the truth about his daughter and what happened. After that he asks if they should try to have a child again, later on she complies when Stoick is on the verge of death. Eventually he heals and they tell Hiccup about his deceased sister. He grieves for awhile and visits finally at peace with her passing. A few months later they find out they have been gifted with a Miracle baby, AND THATS WHEN I'M GOING TO CONTINUE... RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW. ENJOY! Yup, realized it was way to long but don't worry, I am done XD
> 
> I got inspired immensely and Imma use the same, reason i'm adding this is because im basically using the same... uh... Au or story? and what how I imagined how it ended in Little blessings here and there. The only thing is, is that i'm not gonna let Katla die. 5 years after she was born. She disappeared and Valka was looking for her but gave up after months of trying to find her and presumed her dead. You should honestly ready Dragon Killer and Little Blessings here and there before you read this. One, Because those fics I friggin love, two, it would make sense... 3 You'll love it if you love Hiccstrid and Stalka :3 Not that this fic will contain them XD but I put it up there if you guys just want to read this! Its not available on A03 but it is on Fanfiction.net :)
> 
> Disclaimer: All Characters belong to How to train you dragon... except Katla and future baby Belongs to Imaginationflies. Merci, Eleena and Chief Troy belongs to me)
> 
> Enjoy! ヾ(^^ゞ)

Light shone from the window and into the room of Valka's and Stoick's room. Feeling the suns warmth on her face, Valka woke up in a daze. Getting up she landed on her feet and was instantly met with a sharp pain in her ankles. Looking down at her rounded belly, already at the 6-month mark. She smiled down at her baby encased in her womb. Though her ankles have tested her, it didn't mean she still loved her miracle child.

She whispered to the bump, all while looking down and caressing it, "3 More months until we see you. Hiccup and daddy are so excited, but mommy is especially excited."

It was a blessing to have a child when they're close to old age. Technically they were only in their forties. But no matter, they were happy to be a happy family and be parents again. Their older brother, Hiccup. Her little dragon. She smiled at the thought of him. To ecstatic for to have a baby sibling, hugging her tightly and talking excitingly about it. Her smile faltered as she thought of Katla... Oh her dear daughter.

Valka remembers what she looked like and no doubt, she looked more like Valka than Stoick. Though, Katla did have wavy, Auburn hair. Beautiful Green eyes just like her father. Sometimes Valka would braid Katla's hair, she would put a purple ribbon in. It was quite cute.

She would've been a great older sister. She knew that her son and Katla would get along quite well, as they shared the love and passion of rescuing and studying dragons. She really wished what happened to her. One moment her sweet daughter was happy, playing with baby dragons, the next thing, she was bed ridden, fever over running her whole body. Valka prayed for her daughter to feel better. But the next day, after Valka came back from visiting the dragons. She was gone. No trace. Not even the ribbon. It was just...gone.

Valka didn't even realize she had some tears streaming down. 'Pregnancy Hormones.' She thought. She then wiped them away and wobbled over to get her robe. Putting it on, she realized the robe wasn't exactly maternity wear. But it was better than nothing

There was a hard flutter in her stomach, making her wince but smile gently as she put a hand over her enlarged belly and spoke softly, "Alright, your hungry, and so am I. Lets go see if anyone is making breakfast."

She smiled as she felt a softer yet forcer kick in response.

She walked downstairs. Feeling every stab of pain shooting in her ankles, but she managed down and saw Hiccup, her precious son, cooking some eggs and his Night Fury, Toothless watching over the whole thing.

Hiccup looked up and Smiled and left the eggs cooking in the skillet. "Morning!", He chirped and gave a hug...well tried too. The baby was too large to give a hug, but she hugged him back and gave a kiss on the cheek. They let go and he patted her womb and went back to making eggs.

"Where's your father?" Valka asked, as she looked around the room. She didn't realize that he wasn't in bed with her.

She decided to prepare some toast and cheese when Hiccup spoke, "Dad had some meetings to go. One of our best allies visited and he wanted to make sure they are comfortable. He asked me to make breakfast for us."

Toothless looked at Hiccup and whacked his trainers back of his head, making him cry out in pain. He then made a grunting noise.

Making a face at Toothless he finished, "I'm sorry, We made breakfast for you."

Valka laughed at Toothless' antics and Hiccups facial expressions. He definitely has the expression of his mother, no doubt.

There was an opening of a door. Everyone looked up and Saw Stoick and Gobber. Stoick walked towards his lovely Valhalla, while Gobber was left to close the door. He kissed Valka Swiftly, Rubbing her belly and sitting down. As on cue Hiccup called, "Breakfast is ready!"

Gobber asked, "Is there room for me?"

Hiccup smirked and said, "I expected no less for you to come here, of course I did!"

Gobber grinned and grabbed some plates for everyone. They all had a wonderful Breakfast just chatting away, and talking more about the baby. Everyone knew, and all made Blankets, toys and a crib for them as a present. Even Hiccup's friend gifted them with small toys.

His girlfriend was always into fighting, but she also had a love for baking. So for them, she made an absolutely gorgeous apricot cake. Tasted really good. She told them she is more than willing to make more in the future for them and Valka having a mouthful of it, nodded vigorously.

RuffNut and TuffNut gave the expecting parents small axes, which Stoick took away immediately. Everyone else gave them different types of animal plushies, which Valka loved. Although she had known they made fun of him in past, but she made differences and let go of the past, unfortunately leaving Hiccup and not coming back after Katla died, still haunts her, even though Hiccup says it wasn't her fault. She can't help but think that she could have been there for him when he needed her.

But since they got together, it felt like they never left each other's sides. Hiccup finished before all the rest did and put his wooden plate away.

As he put it away he heard a familiar voice, "HICCUP! YOUR LATE...AGAIN!" Hiccup immediately looked upon panicked and yelled back, "COMING!"

He ran out the door, followed by Toothless later on, leaving the adults to mingle. They chuckled when they heard a cry of pain from Hiccup. "Oh, our daughter-in-law is one feisty girl. Lucky he has her." Stoick chuckling between.

Valka and Gobber nodded in agreement.

"I wonder when they are going to announce their engagement?" Valka Wondered and interpreted the future. She can see it now. Astrid in a beautiful dress and Hiccup dressed handsomely, while his little sister or brother is excited.

"Now Valka, the time will come when he announces his engagement," Stoick said, fully aware what his wife was thinking.

Valka gave him a glare but continued thinking. Gobber chuckled at the moment. Nothing like a pregnant woman and a husband trying to talk. It was one of those last special moments.

They all stood quietly until Stoick spoke, "Well, now that's done, I and Gobber still have some meetings to do with our Allies. After that, you can meet them if you like. Apparently, the chief brought two principal students who know a lot about dragons, I think you and Hiccup should introduce yourselves to them. I think you'll like them. I actually haven't met them yet. They're at the dock if you want to meet them."

Valka nodded and smiled, "I would love too. Anyone who loves dragons is a friend of mine. I will be ready soon, just let me feed CloudJumper and I'll get Hiccup from his date."

Stoick nodded and gave a peck on Valka's forehead, "I and Gobber must go. See you soon."

"Me, Stoick and Bertha," Gobber reminded, as he took out his axe and admired it lovingly.

Stoick groaned while Valka howled with laughter.

"Bertha isn't a person." Stoick began.

"Yes, she is! She helped us win against Drago's army! Don't listen to him, Bertha. I'll always love you."

"Whatever, let's go," Stoick said sarcastically.

Valka waved goodbye as they walked out the door, leaving only her and the baby to the house. She rubbed her stomach and asked, "Well now dear, shall we get ready to meet the students?"

Valka giggled as she felt a kick against her palm. She got up and was then again tested with how much weight her ankles are holding. Going upstairs to get dressed. To be honest, she couldn't fit in most of her clothes. Ever since the 5-month mark, she couldn't even fit in her dragon armour. Finally facing defeat, She grunted and was able to fit in one of her clothes, even though she was about to pop, it was close enough. Sighing in relief, and already tired from struggling fitting. Forgetting her tiredness, she quickly went downstairs and outside the door, being greeted by her Storm Cutter.

Valka smiled, and rubbed her hand against his snout, "Hello dear, How are you?" She asked. Cloudjumper trilled happily.

Getting a piece of shark from behind, Cloudjumpers favorite meat. She threw it to him, and he jumped to grab it. He then gulped it down and chirped. Valka chuckled, "Alright, lets go find Hiccup and go to the docks."

Cloudjumper purred as if he understood and lied down, so Valka could get on easily. Shs struggled a bit to get on, supporting her under belly. She sighed in relief as she finally got on.

Valka caught her breath and patted his head, "Alright, lets go find my son."

0.0.0.0.0

Cloudjumper nodded and flew off.

Their date was normal as usual. Flying through the fluffy clouds,trying out new tricks, making stupid jokes, finding new land and kissing. They then landed by the Great Hall and got off.

Astrid kissed his cheek and smiled up at him, "I'm glad we were able to have a date before you train to be a Chief."

Hiccup grinned and kissed her; this time on those delicate lips, "Anything for you M'Lady. Love you, I'll see you later, alright?"

Astrid nodded and punched his arm, making him wince in pain. She smiled lovingly and nodded, "I love you too babe." With that she jumped on Stormfly and started ascending. Hiccup waved until she was gone in the sky, she probably went to the academy to train. That's what she loved best, next to her boyfriend. Sighing in defeat, it was time to train for chieftain. He wish he could just fly all the time with his lady, and spend more time with family.

He was about to go in the Great Hall when he saw Cloudjumper land next to Toothless. Valka popped her head up and smiled down at her son. Hiccup gasped and swiftly went to help his mother down, "Mom! What are you doing? Your 6-months pregnant."

Valka folded her arms and explained, "I am fine, I'm pregnant, not dying. Besides, Cloudjumper is very gentle and patient." Hiccup rolled his eyes but smirked. He opened the door and gestured it to his mom, but she shook her head, and grabbed his arm, "Your father wanted us to meet one Berk's allies. He said that the chief brought two bright students who know a lot of dragons."

Hiccup had a confused expression and asked, "Where are we going then?" Valka pointed to the docks, "Right over there, there should be 2 students training or doing something there." He nodded and looked over Toothless who was trying to impress Cloudjumper with his spikes, but he just grunted and ignored Toothless' foolery.

"Maybe we should walk there, it's not to far anyways." He suggested. Valka was about to object, but feeling tired from climbing off Cloudjumper even with her son's help. She nodded.

Hiccup felt relieved when she agreed. Hiccup whistled, making Toothless' ears perk up and strolled next to his trainer. Cloudjumper did the same thing, but next to Valka. Ever since she was pregnant, Cloudjumper became extra protective. The walk was nice, quiet, but nice. Seeing kids play with their parents dragons in peace was Valka's and Hiccups favorite thing to witness. "So have you met the students yet?" Hiccup asked his mother.

"No, but our allies chief describes them as fun and smart, so they seem nice." Valka responded.

He nodded and they carried on walking in silence, Until he spotted- "Wait! What is that?!" Hiccup pointed at a black splotch near the docks, resting. Valka squinted her eyes and gasped, "That's a..."

"NIGHT FURY!" Hiccup Interrupted excitingly. "Holy dragons! I haven't seen one besides Toothless!" He exclaimed. He was about to go ahead, but his mother stopped him by grabbing his shoulder and talking quietly, only for Hiccup to hear, "Hold on a second honey, We can't just pet it with not knowing who it belongs too, we have to ask permission first." Hiccup sighed but knew his mother was right and stayed beside his pregnant mom.

"This is incredible, Have you seen one before?" Hiccup asked. "I mean yes? But only from afar" She answered, her eyes locked on the Night Fury. It seemed to be waiting for someone, or sleeping. Toothless gurgled and somehow, the Night Fury popped its head up and looked directly at them. They noticed it had very dark purple eyes, different from Toothless' eyes. "I didn't know Night Furies had different eye colors..." Hiccup said breathlessly.

"Well, this is the first time I've seen a Night Fury besides Merci." A voice came from behind. Valka, Hiccup and the dragons turned around quickly, only to see a girl who looked about thirteen, with black hair in a braid, and blue eyes. Her clothes were almost exactly like Astrid's, the only difference was that she didn't have spikes on her skirt, and she also didn't wear shoulder guards. The colors were more muted too.

Hiccup was the one to ask first, "Is this your Night Fury?" The girl shook her head and pointed to the dragon that still had their head up, intrigued. "No, the Night Fury belongs to my friend, She's talking to our chief and asked me to watch over her. I was just getting fish for her." she explained, holding some fish in her hands. Both nodded, and stayed silent until they haven't introduced themselves and so they did. "My names Hiccup." He said, "And I'm Valka. My husband is the chieftain of Berk." She said next.

The girl nodded and smiled, "Name's Eleena. Me and my friend are trained by our chief. He asked if we would like to come and here we are." She then whistled for the Night Fury to come, which ran at full speed, passing the group and into Eleena's stomach who grunted slightly and smiled sweetly. "And this is Merci." Eleena finished, rubbing the snout. "She's...She's beautiful. How did you find her?" Hiccup said in astonishment. "Well, like I said, this isn't my dragon. Mine is resting on the ship we arrived on. But if you would like to know, my friend could possibly answer them." She said.

Hiccup glanced at his mother. They both knew what they wanted to do; and that was to pet it and make friends with Merci. Toothless slowly approached Merci and sniffed from afar, but was startled when she turned around and tilted her ahead in a curious manner. She made a warble sound, and he made a trilling sound. She bobbed up her head up and down, while Toothless did the same thing. All laughed with what the Night Furies were doing. It almost looked like a dance. "Hey buddy, you made a friend! That's good for you." Hiccup chuckled.

Valka smiled, but kept eyeing Merci, with wide eyes and amazement on how they're were more in the world. She thought that her sons Night Fury were the only one to exist... that is until now. The baby kicked, but she didn't even feel it, it was like she was in a trance. Not even able to handle it she asked quickly, "May-May I pet it?"

Eleena looked up very nervous about the woman's question, but answered as best she could, "I'm very sorry, Merci isn't exactly very friendly with strangers, not to mention we just met. And my friend isn't very fond of people touching her dragon without knowing who the stranger is... unless Merci is okay with it, it's okay with her."

Valka gave an understanding nod but spoke on, " I see, I'm a dragon master, maybe I can try?" Eleena looked reluctant but nodded. Valka smiled and gave a 'Thank you' nod and Eleena gave a nervous nod as well. Hiccup was just staring like it was a dragon race, or something. Valka slowly walked towards Merci, who noticed and sat on her hind legs and her posture straightened, as if trying to be bigger. Valka then put her hands in front of Merci's beautiful purple eyes, but the Night Fury only gave a quick sniff, but she looked up, puzzled at the scent of the woman, she then quickly went behind Eleena, trying to hide, but it was obvious that she wasn't hiding very well.

Valka stopped, but smiled. She knew it would take patience for any dragon, so she understood. "Well, I tried right?" Valka said, trying to cheer up the girls worried face. Eleena gave a apologetic smile and nodded, "I'm very sorry that Merci didn't exactly greet you, but it takes time y'know? I feel like every dragon trainer, or master has to learn." She responded. Hiccup and Valka nodded. Valka then smiled down at her bulging belly and patted it, "Yes, definitely need to be patient with our beautiful dragons, but especially with babies and waiting to meet them.

Eleena laughed and nodded, "Yes I suppose so. By the way, congratulations on your miracle." Valka smiled, "Thank you, definitely a gift from Valhalla." She nodded and turned her back to see Merci still at it with Toothless. "Alright Merci, I think Katla is done with talking with him." Eleena whispered enough for Merci to hear.

Hiccup didn't seem to hear, but Valka could hear that name from a mile away. And her heart just stopped for a moment. Sure, there were probably girls named Katla, but since her daughter died, she's never heard of her name. Hoping she heard right, she asked with a demanding voice, "Who?"

Eleena seemed confused by the sudden order, but she'll give her the benefit of the doubt, she's pregnant. Every pregnant women has mood swings, so she answered, "Katla, she's the trainer of Merci, and her best friend." Valka couldn't believe what she was saying, could this be her? Her thinking caused a painful memory... a memory she couldn't keep her promise.

0.0.0.0.0.0

"Mommy, it hurts" She whimpered. Valka put a damp cloth over Katla's sweaty forehead, "I know baby, I know. You're going to be okay." Valka tried to reassure her very sick daughter. Katla had a coughing fit again, making Valka wrap her arms around Katla and lifting her up to make it easier. She coughed some more and blood dripped from her mouth. Valka grabbed the damp cloth again and wiped it off her Katla's mouth. It was almost Morning, and None of them got rest.

Her heart broke at the sight of this. Her daughter, Lying in bed, Pale from throwing up, coughing up blood, not eating much, she was hot, but always cold. She looked like the color of the Wilderbeast. Oh her baby...her only treasure she was able to bring when she was banished. She can't give up. Not now or never. Valka grabbed a bowl of soup that was beside her and put a spoonful of broth to her daughter's dried up lips. "Come on honey, please sip. It'll make you feel better." She whispered.

Valka used the spoon to creak open Katla's mouth, slowly but surely, she sipped. She sighed in relief, hoping for her daughter to sip some more, but she denied after that. She couldn't sip anymore, it was to painful. Valka sighed and laid the sip beside her, and rubbed her daughters hair, soothing her. Katla made a heart-wrenching voice, "I'm sorry mommy, I'm sorry I'm worrying you for not eating."

Valka was on the verge of crying, but she kept it in, whether it was the sake for her Katla, or herself. "Never blame yourself honey, things like this happen, I promise I'll make you feel better, and after that we can soar through the fluffy clouds."

Katla half smiled, "I'd like that very much..." She closed her eyes, her breathing became shallow, Valka noticed but cut off by a question her daughter said, "Mommy?"

"Hm?"

"Can-can you sing me a song?" She asked. Her voice was hoarse and raspy, but Valka understood and spoke softly, "Of course sweetheart, what song would you like me to sing?"

Katla thought for a moment and her eyes gleamed at the idea, "Can...can you sing me Daddy and your song?" Valka stopped, "You mean For the dancing and the dreaming?" She nodded, "Yes, I like that song."

Valka's heart ached every time upon hearing the the song her husband used to do...that is until she was banished. She shook her head, No, she would sing for her daughter, she has too, for Katla's sake. She nodded slowly and sang softly;

I'll swim and sail on savage seas

with ne'er a fear of drowning.

And gladly ride the waves of life

if you will marry me.

No scorching sun, nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey... If you promise your heart and love me for eternity..."

Valka didn't even finish when her daughter fell asleep. 'She looks so content' she thought. She rubbed her hand against Katla's forehead, it was still burning and breathing was even more shallow, it worried her. She looked from behind, her StormCutter lying down,looking at the fragile child, showing a saddening emotion. Valka gave a reassuring smile, but even he knew that Katla was dying and there was nothing to do to save her. Valka looked terrible, having dark circles under her eyes, and her hair was a mess, but it didn't matter. Her daughter was slipping away, and she wasn't going to leave her side.

But, the dragons needed attention and help. She tried forgetting, but she couldn't help but leave for just a second. She looked down at her baby, and sighed, making a hard decision. She ducked and kissed her daughter's forehead, and whispered, "I'll be back, please be strong baby, I know you are. Mommy has to take care of things alright?"

She got a whimper from her daughter, but then became content. She stood up, feeling a little dizzy from sitting almost all day. She walked to an opening for where the dragons were. She whistled quietly enough for Cloudjumper to hear and he did. He silently went beside Valka and bowed down for her to climb onto him. She jumped and glanced one more time, still seeing her daughter in a comatose state...well not exactly but from the looks of Katla's pale face, she looked like one. The ribbon her daughter treasures that was right beside her. Wasn't in her hair, but she preferred it to be near her. Valka sighed, it was only one time she'll leave. After that she won't leave her daughter's side until she is better.

With that, Valka patted Cloudjumper's head, giving him the signal that he can fly and he did. Leaving her daughter alone.

12 hours later

Valka didn't even realize she was gone all day, taking care of the dragons. The sun was already setting, ready for the stars and moon to come out. She looked back all the dragons who needed help. It seemed like everything was doing well and no one needed caring. She was relieved that everything was going smoothly. Finally smiling, it was time for her to go back to tend her unwell daughter. She whistled again to be swooped up by Cloudjumper. Hearing his trainers call he ran towards her and bowed again, making Valka jump onto his back. He then swiftly ascended and flew to their cave.

Seeing their cave was the biggest relief to her, anticipating to see her daughter. They finally landed and gave Cloujumper a pat on his snout as a thank you, she then got a trill from him and nudged her to see her daughter. She smiled and nodded. She expected Katla to be still sleeping, or- Valka shook the thought that her daughter was dead, preparing herself to smile at her ill daqughter, but... Valka saw the bed...but not her daughter. She gasped.

Valka panicked and shouted, "Katla! Katla! Katla this isn't funny, please come out for mommy!" But no response. Valka raced to the bed, checking around too. She didn't even see the ribbon that was next to it, nor did she care. Fear crept into Valka's mind. What if she was kidnapped? What if she got up looking for her? What kind of mother was she?! Leaving her daughter unattended like that. What if she's lost? Valka shook her head again and dashed to Cloudjumper who noticed her worried expression. Scurrying onto Cloudjumper, she choked back a sob and said, "Cliudjumper, we need to search for Katla... She's gone..."

Her StormCutter understood and immediately flew off. But little did she know, she couldn't fine her...

0.0.0.0.0.0

"Om...Mom!" Hiccup called. Valka shook her head back into reality, then looked into Hiccup's worried face. He asked, "Are you okay? You're crying."

Valka quickly wiped them off and put on a strained smile, "No,no, I am fine, just thinking." Hiccup eyed her suspiciously but let it go...For now. Even Eleena seemed concerned for the woman. "Are-are you sure?" She asked hesitantly. "Of course I am" Valka snapped, making Eleena flinch by the harshness. Valka's face faltered and looked down, but laughed it off, saying, "Sorry... You know... Pregnancy hormones."

Eleena nodded, feeling uneasy. Hiccup noticed and grabbed her mother's hand, "Well, it was very nice meeting you Eleena, but I think it's time me and my mother should be going home."

"U-uh, Yeah! I should bring Merci back to Katla anyways. If-if you want, you can meet Katla yourself later." She then pointed at a big, flat, rock, standing in the middle of the ocean, near the docks, "That is where we train, so make sure you call out to us." Eleena finished. Hiccup nodded while Valka had her eyes on Merci again. Eleena whistled at Merci. She heard and ran by Eleena's side.

"It was nice meeting you guys again." She said, smiling. With that she walked off with Merci.

Hiccup sighed when Eleena and Merci was out of sight now, and turned to his mom, still having a worried face."Mom, What's going on?" He asked again. Valka smiled for her son and nodded, "I promise, I'm fine, just tired." She lied right through her mouth. Hiccup didn't believe, but knew not to go further, especially if she was pregnant. Facing defeat, he said, "Alright, lets go home so you can rest."

Valka nodded unconsciously, and let Hiccup lead the way to their home. She put a hand on her belly while walking home. The dock wasn't far from home, so it was a quick walk. Valka realized she was absolutely exhausted, mentally and physically. They made it home and Hiccup opened the door for her mother, saying, "I still have duties to do, for now, you should rest. I'll be home soon. He kissed her cheek and went off with Toothless. Cloudjumper went back into his normal outside spot and decided to take a nap. Valka chuckled, and went completely inside.

She then saw Stoick, sitting on the couch, reading a book. He looked up from his book and smiled at his wife. He patted the free space next to him and Valka complied. He kissed her passionately and rubbed her stomach that was encasing their child. "How are you dear?" He asked. Valka smiled, but her face soon turned into a sad expression, then bursted into tears, putting her head in her hands. Stoick reacted immediately, putting down his book and wrapped his big arm around his sobbing wife.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He hadn't seen Valka cry since he was on the verge of death. Stoick stayed patient when she didn't answer, she was still weeping. He rubbed her back while doing so. Slowly ceasing her tears, she answered quietly,"There was a girl named Eleena. Her friend has a Night Fury, just like our son... I asked what her friend's name was and its... Katla."

Stoick became confused, but quickly hid his expression, and asked again, bemused, "But... but there's a lot of girls named Katla?"

Valka shook her head, denying her husbands question and answer, and stood up, "No! I haven't heard her name since she died! This is the first time I've heard name in years!" She said a little bit louder than usual.

To be fair, Stoick couldn't contradict his wife's truth. He haven't heard of a person named Katla. He didn't think he'd ever would. He was about to say something but was cut off by his wife's melancholy voice, "I-I just... I miss her so much!" She collapsed into Stoick's hold, and he hugged her while she talked, "When-when I heard that name, I was just greeted by a painful memory... I couldn't keep my promise to her." She cried.

"I miss her so much." Valka in a wet, hoarse voice. Stoick nodded sorrowed by his wife's griefs and his too. Katla was his baby girl too. He wasn't even with her when she was sick. He shouldn't have banned them...maybe if he didn't... Katla would have made it. Stoick was on the verge of crying with her. He didn't even let himself control his tears. His tears streamed freely down his cheeks, as well as Valka. Stoick kissed her forehead and whispered back, "I know...I do too."

They cried for quite awhile, hugging each other, and rubbing their precious miracle child. They then fell asleep, holding each other while doing so...

(Original Works and Imaginationflies fics are on Fanfiction.net, meaning you won't see them here on A03)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Enjoy! (ノ^o^)ノ Also sorry if its short (T⌓T)
> 
> Also I suck at uploading this on AO3 Sorry!

Valka woke up in her and Stoick's bed. She could've swore she fell asleep with him on the couch, but he probably brought her into the bed and left. Sliding off the bed, she stretched as best as she could. She smiled down at her bulging belly, holding her miracle baby inside. She rubbed her stomach and felt a hard flutter. She winced but still kept caressing her tummy.

She looked out her window and saw it was still daylight. At least she didn't fall asleep all day. She didn't even remember what happened. Then she gasped. She met another Night Fury and a girl named Eleena. And her friend is named Katla. She sighed and sat down on her bed, rubbing her temples. This girl, Katla couldn't be her daughter. The chance of her actually seeing her daughter is close to zero. Even if she was alive, wouldn't she come back to the nest? Right? She decided it wasn't worth the effort of hoping to think that one of the students was her daughter. She was dead, and she'll just have to wait to meet her daughter.

shaking her thoughts, forgetting about the name, she went downstairs, supporting her stomach. She saw Hiccup who was near the fireplace, resting. She smiled gently and slowly sneaked up on him. Hiccup jumped when he felt someone brush his braids. He looked up to see his mom and smiled, "Hi mom, had a good nap?"

Valka nodded and kissed his head, "I did, Thank you... Where is you father?"

Hiccup stood up, facing his mother, " He just left to meet the students, if we leave now, we can meet the students with him."

"Oh, I forgot about that!" Valka face palmed.

"Don't worry, you needed rest. Come on, we can still catch up." He said, gesturing to the door. Valka smiled and walked out with Hiccup from their home. They stopped at the door, scanning for Stoick, who was talking to Gobber a yard away. He pointed at Stoick, letting his mother where he was. Valka squinted and nodded. They walked to Stoick and the dragons followed behind them.

Stoick saw his son and wife walking towards him and a smile came to his lips. He didn't even notice that Hiccup was as tall as Valka. He said goodbye to Gobber, leaving him to make more weapons and saddles. Valka kissed him delicately on his lips and Stoick kissed her back. Leaving Hiccup watch uncomfortably from afar.

"Don't we need to meet some students?" Hiccup interjected, after a minutes of passionate kissing.

They laughed and Stoick nodded, "Yes, we're meeting Chief Troy and the students. They should be at the docks." Walking down to the docks, they held hands while Hiccup was beside Toothless who gurgling at Cloudjumper, but he seemed to be out of state as he was not listening to him.

Near the docks a girl ran in front of them and Valka and Hiccup knew who she was, "Hi! So good to see you again!" She said.

Valka smiled, "Its a pleasure seeing you too, Eleena." Hiccup nodded in agreement.

"Ah, This is the chief and my father, Stoick." Hiccup said, nudging his father's shoulder. A warm smile came from him and took his muscular hand out to shake the young girls hand. She stood there for a moment, and took his hand into her small hands. He shook firmly, making the girls body shake with her hand. She nervously laughed and took her hand and put it beside her. "I'm guessing your here to meet Chief Troy?" She asked.

"Yes, It seems like we haven't met another student named..." Stoick stopped for a moment, and finished quietly, "Katla." It honestly hurt when he said his daughters name. And Valka could tell, It even made it painful her to say her name too.

Eleena nodded and led the way, "This way, Chief Troy is training with her right now."

They followed her and heard clanks of Axes or knives or something metal against some rocks. "There they are." She pointed out on the lonely flat rock in the middle of the ocean. She saw 3 people on the rocks. One was huge on the left, the other was on the right, thinking of a strategy, and the one in the middle, talking to the right person.

Eleena ran ahead and got as close as she could to the rock without falling into the frigid water. She waved and yelled, "Chief Troy! Katla! The chief and his family are here!"

Troy looked up and gave a solid nod before talking again to the right sided person and the big left person started charging at the person. Eleena then shouted at the right sided person, "Hey Katla! Come over here and meet them!"

'So that's Katla?" Valka thought. She couldn't see the girls face considering they were in the middle of the ocean. Katla got distracted and looked at Eleena and then *POW* Katla got pummeled off the rock, leaving the Haddock family in panic. "Oops.." Eleena muttered.

Katla came to the surface of the water, taking a big breath and swam to shore. Eleena and the Haddock's couldn't find the girl that was just shot down into the freezing water. Then the Night Fury they had met, flew before them, and on her back was Katla, her clothes and hair was dripping. None of them knew what to say but, "Oh Katla! I'm so glad your okay!" Eleena said, giving a nervous giggle.

But Katla gave a annoyed grunt and let Merci land in front of them. Her hair looked a darker color of brown? Valka nor Stoick could tell, as her hair was wet. But they did notice she had... Green eyes. Katla spoke, "Eleena, what did I tell you?! Don't talk while someone is fighting!" Katla said.

"I know, I know, Sorry. I forgot...again." Eleena said, her voice apologetic.

Katla gave a exasperated sigh, but a crooked smile came to place, "It's fine, but when you train, I'm going distract you."

"Fair enough" Eleena laughed and turned to the Chief and his family, "This is Katla, My friend and student of Chief Troy. She's also the trainer of Merci, the one you met before. Katla hid behind her hair, she then showed no emotion, but she waved. Hiccup and Valka waved back, smiling at the impassive student, while Stoick nodded and put grin on his face.

Valka examined Katla a bit more. Her green eyes. Her kinda brownish hair? She couldn't tell still. Considering that Hiccup or Stoick never met their family member, Only Valka new what her daughter looked like, but she couldn't help but have a glimmer of hope that maybe...this...might...be...her...daughter?

Valka disagreed her thoughts again and hid her disappointment. Still smiling at the students, she asked Katla, "So you tamed a Night Fury?"

Katla nodded and stroked Merci's snout, "Yep, she was with me since I could remember...I see that your son has a Night Fury?"

The parents nodded let Hiccup have the spotlight, "Yes, this is Toothless," He said, pointing to his bud, "I've never met another Night Fury...it's really cool." Katla nodded. "Is your Chief coming?" Stoick asked, looking around.

"Oh Yes! He is coming, I think he's talking to his other viking. The one who kicked Katla's butt." Eleena snickered. "Yeah... Only because you distracted me in the middle of the fight." Katla pointed it out.

"Eleena!" A low voice came from behind. They looked from behind and saw their Teacher, standing next to the big dude with a large axe, "It is your turn to fight him, considering you distracted her. You will fight again."

Eleena groaned but complied and she left with him. Troy then turned to Katla, who straightened her posture and waited for a response from him, "And you, you need to learn to ignore anything that distracts you, if you were attentive on your training, you could've beaten him." He scolded. During that, Katla had a face of disappointment and looked down in return. "For now, you should clean up, your still wet and you could catch a cold." He ended.

Katla nodded and left with Merci, leaving the Troy, Stoick and his family alone. Feeling upset by Troy's comment, "Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Hiccup said. Troy looked at him, his brow raised in vex at the question, "Well, this is how I train my students. They accepted that I am harsh on them. It was their choice that they joined. Is it not?" He backfired.

Hiccup clamped his mouth shut and shook his head quickly. Troy smirked, "That's what I thought."

"It is good to see you again." Stoick said, hoping to change the subject. Troy nodded, "Aye, you as well. Is this you wife?"

"Yes, this is Valka."

Valka gave a appropriate nod, despite the growing midesection, she tried to be proficient. "I see...congratulations." He said back.

She looked down, almost forgetting about that. She blushed but spoke, "Thank you."

Stoick and Troy spoke matters of their villages, while Hiccup and Valka stood there... quiet bored. "I'm back." A frail, but familiar voice they heard. Troy turned around and saw Katla in new clothes. She wore a very dark purple shirt, her pants only came to her calves but were tight around them. It was a simple outfit under her cloak. Her hair was damp but now in a high ponytail, only letting her side bangs flow free. But it was quite clear that her hair was more on the Auburn side than brown now. "Any bruises or cuts?" Troy asked.

Katla shook her head and showed her hands. Her middle fingers had one golden ring each. The rings were connected to a small chains that went up to her wrist. "Just a scratch." She said.

Troy nodded and looked back to Stoick, "Well, It seems like we have some discussing we need to do."

Stoick nodded and put out his hand to Katla, "The girl is more than welcome to spend time with my family. My wife and son are dragon masters. She could learn from them" He suggested.

Troy smiled, "What a wonderful idea. Katla, you will stay with Valka and Hiccup to learn more about dragons."

Katla was about to negotiate, but defeated, she nodded.

"You be good, alright Katla?" Troy said. " Yes sir." She answered.

With that they left Hiccup and Valka with a thirteen year old.

"So...uh...I have a spot we can look at dragons." Hiccup started. Katla slowly nodded, "Yeah, lets do that."

With that, each got on their dragons. Katla noticed a dragon, no doubt she remember from her heart, but she hid her excitement, "A StormCutter..." Valka grinned, "This is Cloudjumper."

Katla looked at her, puzzled. She's heard of that name...but why can't she remember? "That's cool, I've seen some. They're so intelligent." Valka smiled and gave a nod. They flew off to find the woods that Hiccup suggested. A few minutes later, they landed on a mossy floor. Katla jumped off, disinterested in every single detail. Merci waited for Toothless to play with her. Toothless got to impatient and bucked Hiccup off. He groaned in pain and saw that Toothless was now playing with Merci.

Katla giggled at the sight, "You alright?" That was the first time she actually showed some emotion. Hiccup and Valka caught that and was startled by that. None the less he answered.

"Yeah, happens all the time. Does that happen to you?" He asked. Katla shook her head, "No, Merci was never really interested in other dragons, besides yours. This is the first time."

"Really?" Hiccup said.

"Yup, I guess you could say, She was different? When I met her, we connected. It's like we understood each other. She was my first friend before Eleena." She explained.

Valka listened closely at the girl's choice of words. 'Sounds like Hiccup' She thought. For some reason, the more she stared at her, the more Katla resembled Hiccup, herself and Stoick. But her expression definitely did a downfall for her. She never met a person this...emotionless. And usually Hiccup showed his feeling the moment he felt in his heart, though Stoick was the master of hiding his feeling...maybe...

"So how did you meet Toothless?" Katla asked as she picked up some leaves, observing.

Hiccup chuckled nervously, "Well, I kinda...shot him down..." Katla looked up, with concern in her eyes. Hiccup waved his arms in defense, "Well...Berk didn't exactly accept dragons until 5 years ago. I shot him down and I was about to kill him...but I couldn't. Instead I tried taming and he eventually trusted me. We were caught and tried to fight Red Death, then I lost my foot, I was down for awhile, but after that, Berk accepted dragons." He exclaimed.

"That's...really cool...uh, besides the killing." Katla grinned. Valka and Hiccup laughed.

Merci ran beside Katla who had some purple plants in her mouth. She nudged Katla trying to get her attention. "Hm? Oh! This is perfect Merci! Thank you!" Katla said, actually excited by the plant. Valka and Hiccup looked at each other, confused.

Valka cleared her throat and asked, "What's so special about the plant?"

"This plant," She held up for them to see clearly. "It's called Lavender. It helps with minor burns and bug bites. Its also useful for insomnia,anxiety,depression and restlessness." Katla explained. Both of them seemed fascinated by the young girls knowledge of herbs and plants.

"Wow, that's really cool!" Hiccup said, but continued. "Why do you need it?"

"Well, I get bad Insomnia and Anxiety, so Lavender helps me relax. Also I'm a clutz, So I'm prone to burn myself."

Valka giggled, "Don't worry, I'm bad at cooking too." Katla laughed and gave a thumbs up. "Glad I'm not the only one."

'Her laugh and smile is pretty.' Valka thought. The more they talked...the more she showed her sentiments.

They stayed silent for awhile. Katla looking at other plants and herbs to collect, while Valka and Hiccup talked among themselves. Hiccup seemed very interested in Katla, as well as Valka, who never took her eyes off of her. Hiccup did the same, it was weird to him. But something about this girl seemed like...they've known each other for a long time. He couldn't answer why.

Katla seemed to notice the eyes so she decided to stop it by questioning.

"So, you guys are dragon masters?" She asked. They jumped and saw that Katla was still turned away from them. "Well, My mom is, I'm still a beginner." Hiccup joked.

Valka elbowed him and gave a 'Yeah right, you know more than anyone in Berk does.' face. Hiccup smirked and kept talking, "Any how, My mom lived with dragons half of her life. Learning all their secret and everything about them."

Katla turned around to face them, her eyes gleamed with fascination. "That's...really cool!"

Merci then came up again, with a root in her mouth, her tail wagging. "Oh thank you Merci. This is perfect!" Katla said, taking out the root out of her dragons mouth. "Whats that?" Hiccup pointed to the weird looking root?

Katla smiled, "It's Ginger! It helps with relieving nausea, loss of appetite, motion sickness, and pain. It's also great for pregnant woman."

Valka perked up and literally had to ask, even if she just said. "Like me?" Katla nodded and walked up to her, placing the Ginger in her hands, "Yep, In that case, I'll give it to you. It tastes good in tea! Also don't eat the skin."

Valka smiled genuinely, and squeezed the Ginger in her hand, like she does when she's holding something precious. Katla looked at Valka more intently. For an odd reason, the more she stared at Valka the more she could remember her mother. She stayed silent, smiling, reminiscing about her own mother, but her face faltered quickly, and turned sober. She and Hiccup looked at the girls expression, wondering why she was such a saddened state. "Sorry...just remembering my mom thats all..." She mumbled. She then looked at the dragons that soared above them;flying freely.

"Did your mother like dragons?" Valka asked. Ever since they met, she never mentioned her mother...or father, which made Valka ponder and really become engrossed at the girls past.

There was a twinkle in Katla's beautiful green eyes, smiling like she saw a rare dragon. "My mom...was amazing. I don't remember her...but I remember she loved dragons as much as I did...I don't know what happened to her. I was very sick before, she looked tired, and I felt bad." Katla closed her eyes, tears threatened to pour out, but she didn't let them. Instead she looked down at the floor. "She left...And I thought it was perfect time to look for a herb to help her restlessness as well as my sickness...I found it...but I never returned. After that, I was found by the chief and he nurtured back to healthy. And I stuck with him." She muttered.

Valka couldn't help but remember her daughter, even she was tearing up.

There was a gust of wind. making Katla's cloak swift past her. A piece of a strip cloth flew above, floating towards Valka, who just grabbed it immediately and stared at it. Katla noticed and opened her mouth to speak to ask for her ribbon back, but Valka's voice came to play, "Where did you get this..." She whispered.

"That-that's mine, I've had it since I was small." She said. "Can I have it back...it was the last piece I have left of my mother." She said, taking out her hand.

Valka just looked at the girl, with a hopeful gleam in her eyes. She clutched the worn out cloth in her hand and then suddenly, it clicked. This was her daughter. Valka ran to her and hugged her tightly. Hiccup just stood there, not knowing what to do, while Katla was startled by the woman sudden hug. She didn't hug back though, which made Valka hug her even harder. Though her bulging belly was trapping Katla's air hole.

"Katla..." She breathed.

She pushed Valka away, scared and confused, "I don't even know who you are!" She yelled. Valka shook her head, denying everything the girl said. Katla turned away from them. She called for Merci, "Come on Merci, We're out of here." The Night Fury hopped towards her, apparently she was having a grand time with Toothless...besides Katla. Toothless crooned sadly, as his friend had to leave so soon.

"Katla wait..." Hiccup started.

"No...I'm leaving, guys are wack." She said.

Valka panicked and started thinking of a reason for her to stay, finally she sang:

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas

with ne'er a fear of drowning."

Katla turned around, her face with full surprise. Hiccup stared at her mother with astonishment. He never heard of this song before. Is this what his father and mother sang when they were young?

Valka smiled softly as she got Katla's full attention, She still sang;

"And gladly ride the waves of life

if you will marry me.

No scorching sun, nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey... If you promise your heart and love me for eternity..."

They stood, looking face to face. Katla's expression was a mix between anguish and hope. Valka had the desire to hug her so bad, but she knew;she would frighten her again. Not even Hiccup had anything to say. His sister? Right in front of him? Oh Golly geez...This was real. Katla looked down, deciphering what to do now...how to comprehend this. But her heart had something planned...

Finally after what felt like eternal silence, she looked up straight at Valka's Ocean blue eyes. "M-mom?" She croaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, Left you on a cliffhanger （＞ｙ＜） I really hope you enjoyed this Fic, I really love doing this. Any who next chapter we will get to see Hiccup and Stoick's reaction on meeting their lost daughter and sister! Review please! I love all of them, even criticism are welcomed! 
> 
> ~I tried to Bold, Italic the best of my capabilities, as well as correcting my spelling and punctuation, please bare. I am still new at this writing~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter! Sorry its been almost a freaking month! Been pretty busy!

Valka smiled gently, and held out her arms. Katla immediately ran into her  _mother...her mother._  It felt so good to be in the arms of her mother...it was more than good...it was amazing. And her... _brother?_ Katla let go finally, though Valka seemed reluctant, but she did so. Hiccup face looked like he found a new species of dragons...but no doubt, this was better.

Hiccup with so much excitement and confusion, he threw his hands up, probably surrendering that this wasn't a dream. "I have met my  _Sister_!" Valka laughed and nodded, "Yes, yes. I finally have my babies back...and one baby on the way." She joked.

"So...I have a brother?" Katla asked curiously, eyeing Hiccup. Valka grinned and nodded, "Yes, Hiccup was 7 years old when you were born..."

"Oh wow..." Katla said quietly, but smirked, "He's old then." Hiccup showed a mocking, but funny face towards Katla who giggled. He treasured his sister's laugh. Oh it was almost as perfect as Astrids. Without further questioning, he hugged her, relieved that he finally met his long lost sister. Katla didn't show any hesitance, instead she hugged him back, tightly.

Valka smiled from afar, happy that they were finally reunited, the only person she hasn't met was-

"We have to see dad!" Hiccup said excitingly, letting go of his sister's hold. Ah nevermind, how could Hiccup not mention Stoick. Katla made a uncertain face that made Hiccup and Valka worry. "Something wrong?" Valka asked softly, twirling her daughter's ponytail.

"It's...It's just that...I'm nervous. I met you and Hiccup, but i'm just unsure...y'know?" She tried to explain.

Hiccup and Valka nodded understandingly. Of course she was unsure, who wouldn't? Meeting her father for the first time, after all...he did blame himself for bringing death to his child and Wife. So how was she supposed to explain that she didn't die...but she never came back...just like her mother.

"Sweetie, you have nothing to be worried about. He's be ecstatic to finally meet you! Just like we were." Valka encouraged.

"Yeah! Dad is really cool, really buff and Uncle Gobber, Oh he's awesome! Come on, we promise, he'll love you as much as we do." Valka scoffed but put a playful smile on her lips. "Not true! I love her more!" Getting what his mother was trying to cheer up Katla, he butted in.

Hiccup gasped, "I thought you loved me more!" He cried. Katla giggled some more, feeling content surrounded by her family, but after that she was still unsure. Valka and Hiccup looked at each other, trying new ideas to make her feel comfortable. But with no avail, she still was nervous.

"Well, how about we meet another family member?" Their mother asked. They both looked up confused, but after staring with blankness they lit up and looked down at Valka's large belly. "Kids, meet baby. Baby...meet your silbings." She said, stroking her large bump with her hand. Katla smiled and was about to lay a hand on her mothers stomach but stopped, a little skeptical again.

Valka nodded, cheering for her to touch her sibling encased in the womb. Katla gave a bashful smile and laid her hand onto their mothers belly. It was warm, and very circled. It feels nice. She stared at the stomach and smiled again. Hiccup and Valka smiled with her, delighted that at least she was okay with touching Valka's stomach.

Katla couldn't believe this, She was going to be a  _big sister_. After reuniting her with her mother and meeting Hiccup. Feeling the warmth of the babe. Even chuckling at the kick she felt. She felt determined; determined to meet her father.

She withdrew her hand away and gave a confident smile, saying, "Alright, I met My brother, reunited with our mom, all we need to see is dad. Let's go!"

Both stunned, but lighthearted that she was ready to meet the last family member. They nodded and they all called for their dragons. The group of dragons were next to each other, watching the whole entire scene. They seemed like they were discussing with each other. Luckily most of them were trills or warbles.

Katla walked to Cloudjumper who lowered his head in a intrigued manner. She smiled softly and placed a hand on his snout. She whispered, "It's good to see you again." He pushed his head further into her hand more, understanding her greet and purred.

With each on their dragon, especially thanks to Katla and Hiccup for helping Valka onto Cloudjumper. They all took off. All had different thoughts in their head, but they had the same question; How would dad react?

* * *

 

Stoick gathered Chief Troy and the handsome man; who his name was Garth, who turned out to be the viking who defeated Katla. They all sat down and discussed matters. Although Stoick was quite preoccupied with the little girl in his mind and how she resembled Valka and himself almost. His thoughts wandered to his deceased daughter and grew somber during the talk. And though he tried to hide is expression, Chief Troy noticed unfortunately.

"Is something wrong Stoick?" Troy asked, raising his brow. Stoick nodded but was still in another land. He just couldn't stop thinking about his daughter; whom he wished he knew her.  _What would she look like? Would she be strong like him, smart like Hiccup, or beautiful like his wife?_ So many thoughts flashed in his mind.

Stoick shook his head and cursed himself for showing his vulnerable side and sat up even more straight. He looked into the eye of the other Chief, and decided to ask and get to know Troy's 'prized' student.

"Sorry, I suppose I wandered off," Troy nodded and let Stoick continued, "But I do have a question, How did you find Katla?" He asked.

Troy though for a moment and spoke, "Katla was found on a weird iceberg? We didn't know, but she didn't look well, and she seemed on the verge of death. So we helped her. All she had was the clothes on her back and a ribbon clutched in her hand. When she woke, she didn't let anyone touch her ribbon. We decided to bring her back and she wasn't really able to remember much. From that day on, I trained her into the person she is."

Stoick nodded. Though Troy was somewhat kind, he can be hard as nails; especially to people he trained. No wonder she was albeit apathetic towards them. And he could vaguely remember where his wife lived. A weird Iceberg. "I see." He finally said. "Is she good with training and how did she find another Night Fury?" He asked another two questions.

"Well, she does come travel with me to train. She has improved quite well, and is one of the leads of my men, as well as Eleena. Though she is not very serious other than Katla." He paused and started thinking on how Katla found Merci. " And how Katla met another Night Fury is a mystery to me as well. She just found her and Merci just followed her around. She didn't mind and they soon became best friends." He finished.

"That is some story." Stoick huffed a laugh, but found a pang of sadness run through his veins. The girl has been through a lot, no doubt. Troy nodded but shrugged, "Katla is very persistent, and surprisingly she is more like a riddle. We never really cracked the 'code' on her life. And Eleena and I know that she knows her life. But she prefers not to say anything and that's how we dealt with it. And because of my hard demeanor on her and Eleena, she turned apathetic. Almost bored fighting the same thing every time, unless it's a new person, or exploring another place."

Stoick nodded, but his hand clenched angrily. He knew Troy was tough, but forcing and being strict on a little girl to fight non-stop. It reminded him of Astrid, but unlike Katla, she took breaks and hung out with friends when needed. Not to mention, he loves her like a daughter, who will eventually be his daughter-in-law.

Troy seemed to get impatient for talking  _useless_ stuff. " Ahem, I believe he has to  _more_ important than talking about stories." He clearly stated.

Stoick looked at him as if he drank so much ale, he was drunk. More important? Who doesn't love stories? He didn't know if he just insulted the girl's story or not. Not wanting to discuss anymore he just nodded, though he wasn't really listening to Troy or Garth, he was too engrossed with Katla's story.

* * *

 

The flight was kinda...awkward. Know one knew what to say. Of course, Katla would have to tell her story on where she left and how she was found, but they all agreed that it was for the best for the whole family to be reunited. Not to mention, she would be introduced to Hiccup's friends. Though Katla was indeed _worried_.  _What about Eleena? And her training with Chief Troy? Would she have to abandon all that to be with her family? 'What am I going to do?!' Katla thought._ Her quiet fear turned into panic.

The good thing is that she can hide her expression quite well. So took a big breath and let it all out, enjoying the company with her  _Mom and Brother_. The breeze helped her cool down her panicking situation. It felt nice for once, not flying solo. It was with Eleena, but she can get annoying.

Hiccup lit up at an Idea he had to impress his sister. "Hey Katla?"

Katla looked up," Yeah?"

"I have an Idea."

Katla raised her brow questioningly, "And what may that be?"

Hiccup smirked and stood up. Katla looked up at her mother. Valka smiled and reassured her daughter that Hiccup wasn't stupid.

"Well...go at it."

Hiccup grinned and ran, jumping off Toothless. Katla just sat there, thinking that this idea was onto death. "Mom was his idea was to die?" Katla asked.

Valka laughed and shook her head, "No dear, just watch."

Then suddenly, she saw Hiccup  _flying_?! Katla was amazed, her eyes were huge by the time Toothless had to pick him up before he fell. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Katla exclaimed, throwing her arms up in dramatic form. Hiccup laughed, tucking his wings. "I call it...Dragon suit. Soon everyone can ride with their dragons."

Katla smiled, "Thats a pretty cool idea, so you like making things?"

Hiccup nodded. "Do...you have any tricks or special hobbies?" He asked. Katla thought for a moment, thinking. She did know how to throw mini knives. Kinda like throwing axes? But she didn't enjoy carrying a huge axe on her back, instead she used mini knives or agility for her defense. So with that she opened her mouth to speak, "Well...I use mini knives." She didn't even finish her sentence as her brother had more questions hurdling at her.

"Like as killing or...defense?" Hiccup questioned. Valka looked up at her daughter, wondering as well if she killed people.

Katla shook her head, "I'm very much against killing anything," Valka and Hiccup nodded, pretty relieved that their family member wasn't a killing machine. "When I use my mini knives, I usually like to pin their clothes, usually their sleeves, to a vertical surface. Though that's when they have sleeves. But other than that...I guess I'm pretty good at agility,speed and reflexes.."

Both nodded, but they did have more questions. Hiccup was the first to ask, "Neat, anything else?" They haven't met anyone who doesn't use axes as a weapon. Mini knives were new to them, but obviously not to Katla. They have so much to catch up apparently.

Katla stopped at her thoughts, but then smiled, "Well...I mean I'm expert at healing and using herbs. And because I know about the human body, I know pressure points, basically paralyzing their body parts to various degrees. With the right pinpoint hit, I can paralyze the whole body, not just one part." She explained. In all honesty, she was pretty proud of knowing it. It was probably her best achievement, though she uses it for emergencies only.

Their eyes went wide for a second. "...I've never heard of that before. Have you done it before?" Valka asked quickly.

Katla went silent, but nodded. Not sure if they're afraid of her of not. "Yeah...But we were attacked, I didn't have a choice, unless death is an option." She interjected.

Valka and Hiccup shook their head. Seemed like they understood now. They saw land and instantly she felt uneasy deep down in her stomach. Finally Valka smiled,"Ready to meet your father?" Hiccup looked at her as well, wondering what she was feeling.

"U-uh Yeah...Still nervous though." She answered truthfully.

"You'll do fine love." She said back.

Katla smiled slyly, enjoying the encouragement from her mom. Hiccup gave her a nod as if to lift her spirits up. "Well...what are we waiting for?" She asked, quickly jumping off onto the ground.

Hiccup jumped off, making a impact on the ground with his prosthetic leg. Valka however was having trouble sliding off with the baby in the way. She couldn't jump off either. Too risky.

Hiccup seemed to notice the troubling face on their mother's face and swiftly went beside Cloudjumper and handed out his hand for support. Valka smiled and took his hand and slowly but surely she got off.

Walking together, they went to the great halls; Where her father was she have never met. She kept her chin up though, trying not to worry her mother and brother, but even with the apathetic face she brought forth, they could tell; She was nervous and it was going way to fast for her.

They stopped right in front of the big door. Hiccup, Katla and Valka heard a deep baritone voice, they immediately knew who the voice belonged too; Stoick the Vast. Katla looked at her mom and brother and they looked back into the girls beautiful, yet unsettled eyes. They nodded towards the doors, trying to reassure that nothing was going separate them.

Taking a deep breath, Katla opened the door and walked in.

The two followed  _pursuit,_  walking behind Katla, who was walking a little faster. They were greeted by 3 men who was Katla's mentor, Stoick and a Young fine looking man. It seemed they were discussing important matters, but they stopped and Stoick smiled at his wife and son, greeting them with delight. However Troy scowled at being interrupted, and the young man just shrugged.

Stoick gave Troy a face and turned to his wife and son. He smiled, "Welcome back, I see you guys are back?"

Valka smiled tenderly and walked towards her husband, kissing him on the cheek. "Yes we did indeed came back, did we intrude?" She asked.

Stoick shook his head and put his hand on his son's shoulder, "No, not at all, I'm glad you visited...besides" He whispered, "It's kinda boring." Though hearing Katla's story from Troy was pretty interesting. He had to admit that.

Hiccup and Valka tried not to stifle a laugh by putting their hands to their mouths. Katla chuckled however, not even caring if Troy gave her a glare. Stoick didn't even notice Katla was there, but she didn't mind, the longer the better.

Valka cleared her throat, "Well we have some news...interesting news." Stoick looked at her confused.  _What could possibly be wrong?_. Valka held her hand out to Katla. She got the message, but shook her head feebly, and her mother instead put her hand on her stomach.

Valka nodded to Katla, as if she was to say the news. Stoick looked at the young girl, her eyes shimmering under the torch above them.  _Those gorgeous eyes that reminded so much of Valka._  Katla gathered up her courage and simply said with a quiet voice, "I am your daughter."

Stoick gave a confused gaze and then looked at his wife, like he was dreaming. He then looked at his son, who nodded, and from that forward, it clicked. Stoick fixated his eyes on the small girl and his face soften.  _His daughter was here, and alive._. He didn't need proof. The way she looked like him and Valka together. The story Troy gave about her. And the way he felt warm around her, and twinge of sadness, yearning to hug his long lost daughter.]

He held out his hand slowly, like taming a hurt dragon. She looked at his muscular hand, reluctant she let Stoick slowly encase her hand into his. She looked up awaiting something but all she was met was  _her father_. Tears gathering in his eyes, as he carefully wrapped his arms around the small form, afraid of breaking her or something.

He whispered gently, "You're beautiful just like your mother." And Katla broke. She cried and hugged her father hard. Apologizing for not being there for her family and he could do was rub her hair soothingly. Valka and Hiccup soon joined the hug.  _Finally whole again. Reunited once again._

Troy and Garth looked flabbergasted, and stared at the family who was still in the encased hug. They looked at eachother, unsure if they should leave or stay. Eventually the crying stopped ceasing and they finally let go, reluctantly of course, but Stoick kept his hand on his daughters shoulder as if he might lose her again.

"This meeting is adjourned." Stoick said sternly. And with that he led his  _family_  out of the great halls; leaving Troy and Garth stunned.

They all sighed in relief. finally able to just breathe. Though they're smiled still remained. Meric, CloudJumper and Toothless lied around, dozing until they saw they're masters and chirped at them.

Katla smiled at Merci and turned her gaze towards her family who were smiling just as much as she was. But she soon, she was gonna have to explain her life and what was going on. But for now, a big weight was lifted, she thought she could very well float away. But what about Eleena?

As if on cue, she heard Eleena's laugh from afar, and turned her head to see her best friend playing with her own dragon. Katla gave a sad smile and waved her arms around to get her attention. And she did. Eleena smiled and waved back, running to her. Finally caught up she hugged Katla tightly which she returned as well.

letting go, it was time to get serious. Katla gave a serious look, when things get important and Eleena knew she was being serious. She nodded back firmly as to understand her eyes. Katla looked towards her family who looked worried, a bit scared what was going on. She soften her eyes but her face firm. "It's time I explain my story." She finally said.

Eleena looked at her, her face still stern but in her eyes and Katla knew that she was excited to hear they mysterious Katla and her past. She was lucky to have such a patient friend. She smiled and looked at her family and asked, "Is there a private place?"

Stoick nodded, "Yes...Let's go to our home." Katla heart fluttered against her chest.  _Our home. It was now our._  Katla nodded and let her family lead the way, their dragons beside them. Every so often, Valka, Stoick and Hiccup would glance at Katla and Eleena who stood beside each other. They tried to read her facial expression but she just as good Stoick was.

And they knew, Katla would have to make a decision.

* * *

 

**So I have a question for you guys! Should I continue? I have another Idea but hmmm...Idk. Let me know what you guys think! I have so many different stories I want to do (Including Httyd2 and Ballerina/Leap) Considering I still have another Fic I need to finish. (This Fic is NOT Beta read, Sorry)**

**I hope you enjoyed this! Please Review! Even** **Criticism are welcomed!**

**Fun fact: I stayed up until 4am to finish this...** **（－－；)**

**Can anyone guess what Abilities I used for Katla? Comment down below if you know :3 I'll give you a guess...They're from...Avatar the Last Airbender**

**_~I tried to do Italic and bold the best of my capabilities, as well as correcting my spelling and_ ** **_punctuation. Please bare, I'm still new at writing~_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a question for you guys! Should I continue? I have another Idea but hmmm...Idk. Let me know what you guys think! I have so many different stories I want to do (Including Httyd2 and Ballerina/Leap) Considering I still have another Fic I need to finish. (This Fic is NOT Beta read, Sorry)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Please Review! Even Criticism are welcomed!
> 
> Fun fact: I stayed up until 4am to finish this...（－－；)
> 
> Can anyone guess what Abilities I used for Katla? Comment down below if you know :3 I'll give you a guess...They're from...Avatar the Last Airbender
> 
> ~I tried to do Italic and bold the best of my capabilities, as well as correcting my spelling and punctuation. Please bare, I'm still new at writing~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp Sorry guys for leaving you off a cliff-hanger for more than 2 months...No excuse XD but enjoy~ (◑‿◐)
> 
> Yep, Not Beta'd. Sorry.
> 
> Warnings: Child negligence and abuse
> 
> Because of the warnings, it has been bumped to T+ now.
> 
> You have been warned.

"We  _cannot_ let Katla leave!" Troy boomed, as soon as the family left. Garth just stood there helplessly as his father paced back and forth. Finally Garth cleared his throat and asked, "What shall we do, father?"

The chief looked at his son and sighed, sitting down to the next chair near him. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with hands, contemplating. "I don't know, but we  _need_ her." He mumbled, "...specifically her Night Fury." He then said a little clearly and dark as well. Garth nodded and proceeded staying silent.

"Eleena must not know about this, Garth, do you understand my son?" Troy asked, lifting his head up and facing his son. Garth blushed at the thought of Eleena. Oh how he loved the way Eleena laughed. " _Do you understand Garth_ **?** " His father yelled, sternness in his eyes. Garth shook his head and then nodded immediately after processing the words.

Garth and Eleena has been friends because of Katla and they've been friends ever since. They always told secrets to each other no matter the circumstances, but now he might just have to keep the secret from his friends. He  _hated_  lying, but he obeyed his father and Chief.

"Good, now we need a plan." Troy rumbled darkly. He put his hands behind is back and took his axe out. He let his treasure glimmer near the lit candle. Lacing his fingers tightly around the handle, he cackled, "And I think I know." He finally said.

"We'll have to do this patiently, so we might extend our stay here." Putting on his wicked grin

Garth only nodded feebly. This was  _not_ good. And he could already tell, his father has gone bonkers to get what he wanted.

* * *

"And here we are." Katla said weakly, her head down while she was swirling her tea. The Haddock family and Eleena just stared in different directions. "Any questions?" She spoke about 30 seconds of silence.

They shook their heads, all except Eleena, who Katla, already knew the question. Her friends got up, "Katla, may I speak to you... in private?" She gritted out. Katla sighed and gave a small smile to her family as she walked outside. The Haddock family, however, got really close to the door, to the point all three of them had their ears to the doors.

"This is  _insane!_ " Eleena blurted out as soon as she closed the door. Katla gave an exasperated sigh and nodded tiredly. "I mean I knew something was going on! I thought it was the crazy old, pregnant woman! But this!?" She exclaimed. Valka furrowed her brows.  _Old?_   _Crazy?_  'I am not that old!' She thought, annoyed. She grunted when Hiccup elbowed her gently as to say that doesn't matter. They all continued listening.

Katla was sitting on the front door porch, facing the ground, like a child being lectured for being idiotic. Finally, Eleena just gave in and heaved a sigh, collapsing next to Katla and stared at the ground with her. Both of them didn't know what to say. What felt like forever, she spoke in a airy whisper, "Chief Troy isn't going to be happy about this."

Katla knew her friend was right. Troy wasn't those kinds of people who will willingly give up his best soldiers. "I know...but I just..." She couldn't find the right words to explain. "I just... my family..." She spoke quietly.

Eleena nodded again. She knew what it was like, choosing between her family and going out to seas. She sometimes would regret it, but often times, she thought that Katla and Garth was her family as well. She looked away hiding her face to not show her blushing as she thought for Garth. He had always had a soft spot for her, and would sometimes go easy on her on battles. She knew.

"What about us? Me? And Garth?" She asked suddenly. Katla looked up, her eye lit up, but soon diminished as if it was a horrible idea. Luckily Eleena knew her best friend. "What?"

Katla shoot her head and sighed, but she wasn't having it. "What?" She spoke a little loudly, stern, making her friend flinch at the harshness. Katla relaxed and mumbled, "Stay here with me..." Eleena shot right on her foot and literally looked like at her as if she lost her mind.

" _Leave? Leave?!_  I have spent almost my entire life with you and you want me just make a new one!? How daft can you be?! She shouted at Katla. But she didn't talk back, she nodded, accepting her own stupidity and selfishness. "Your a fool Katla!  _A fool!_ " She spat out.

Katla didn't say anything, she was so tired and she's been restless before then. "Eleena, just please listen-"

"No! Why should I? Your family?  _Left You for goodness sakes!_  And now your just gonna forgive them just like that?!"

"But...they didn't leave me..." Katla spoke weakly, making Eleena have a questioning look. "I...I left them..." She said so quietly. Eleena almost didn't hear. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"You literally just heard my story, why need to tell?" Katla asked bitterly.

"I know there's more  _Katla_ " Her words sharp.

"How would you know?" Katla said with a voice to sullen, even for Eleena. "You weren't there, when I fell, you weren't there, when Chief Troy decided to keep you like a prized animal, you weren't there when I tried to go home." She expectorated , her eyes full of pain and misery. She stood up, now facing Eleena, which unfortunately she was a about 3 inches shorter than Katla.

"You wouldn't know" Katla said, her voice full of Venom. Eleena looked shocked. Yeah she knew Katla since she was eight, but during for 3 years... "Chief Troy...abused you?" She asked so quietly.

Katla nodded feebly, as if she was a hurt baby dragon. "When I was first brought on to his ship, I was trained ruthlessly, he would neglect me until I did something right. Often hitting me sometimes and...and" Katla choked back a sob, her whole body shaking.

Eleena understood. "You can stop." She said, her voice with empathy. It all just clicked, when Eleena joined the crew, Katla has always been distant, that is until she broke her shell, but the way Troy was so hard on her and why he didn't bother helping her. _'But why her and not me?'_ She thought.

Katla stood there, emotionless, until arms were wrapped around her neck, her best friend giving her the best hug she could give. Katla froze but accepted it later. "I'm sorry I lied." She said through their hug. Eleena nodded, "I'm sorry too."

They let go, Eleena noticed how Katla looked exhausted and a pain expression her face. It was unbearable to look at her hurt friend like that. "Why don't we talk more tomorrow?" Katla nodded and laughed, "Yeah, we both need rest."

Her friend gave her a scoff, "Not as much as you are!" Katla rolled her eyes while Eleena giggled. But soon became serious, "Are you going stay here or come back on the boat for rest?" Eleena asked.

Katla shrugged, she hadn't thought about it, but maybe if it was best she went on the boat, besides Merci went back awhile back to get food, so its only reasonable. "I'll stay on the boat for tonight, my family can just meet us on the docks tomorrow morning." She answered.

Eleena smiled brightly. At least they get to spend time together. "I just gotta tell my parents." Katla said.

As if on cue, they heard the door hinges break, as Hiccup, Stoick and Valka tumbled on top of each other. Fortunately Valka was on top of them, but the boys were gasping for air from the extra weight, especially Hiccup, that fragile boy. Both Katla and Eleena looked at them and at each other, puzzled. "Were you eavesdropping?" Katla asked incredulously. All of them shot up and acted as if nothing happened. "What? No never! I was just...chilling out.." Hiccup said stupidly, as he leaned against the broken door entrance.

"Uh-huh." Katla said, while Eleena made a 'tsk' sound at them. "And you mom and dad?" Ignoring the way their heart fluttered at the sound of her saying 'mom and dad' she quickly was braiding Stoick's beard. "Oh! I was braiding your father's beard!" She said nonchalantly, but obviously she failed at trying to lie. Stoick grunted as his beard was pulled by his wife, but quickly disguised as he was too, agreeing that this was what they were doing. All of them were giving a sheepish look, embarrassed that she had caught them.

Katla shook her head in disbelief, she crossed her arms to her chest and shook her head, while Eleena was giggling her head off. "Guys, you are really bad at acting as if nothing happened, cut the act out." She sighed, giving an amused smile. Hiccup his hands up, "Alright, alright, you caught us."

Katla laughed with the still giggling Eleena, "Oh guys, you need work with that." As both wiped their tears from laughter. They soon became critical as they spoke together, "Don't ever do that again."

Hiccup, Stoick and Valka looked down with remorse, and nodded. Eleena gave a exasperated sigh, "Did you hear anything?"

They shook their heads. It was true, the door was too thick and each time they leaned farther the hinges would make a squeaking sound, until it finally broke. "What were you talking about?" Valka asked her daughter and Eleena.

They looked at each other and both knew the answer. They gave a shrug, "Nothing important, just talking about whats happening next."

She was skeptical as first but knew her daughter wouldn't say anything until she was ready. "Well, considering its getting dark, why don't we have dinner, hmm?" On cue, Hiccup and Stoick stomachs growled in anticipation for food. They laughed nervously and nodded. "Of course Eleena can stay as well." She added as her daughter's friend was about to leave.

Eleena stopped at tracks and looked at Katla, who was nodding in a approval, that she should stay for dinner. "Alright." She complied, smiling formally. "But I have to leave as soon as possible though." She eyed her friend as she nodded back.

"Mom and dad, it is best if I too leave with Eleena, Merci is back at the docks and I have a few stuff I need to finish before we talk about me staying or leaving." She spoke professionally. The Haddock's heart ached at the thought of seeing their family and then leaving, but it's her choice and they're going to rid of her life. "Okay." Stoick finally said.

* * *

Dinner was quiet, they had stew for the occasion, though it was nothing but silent. They ate in unison, quietly. When Eleena and Katla finished, they both got up at the same time, taking their leave. Valka sat up quickly, despite her condition. She kissed Katla's forehead and Eleena's as well, which she blushed.

It was time for Stoick to kiss her head, as he too, went to kiss Katla's forehead. He didn't kiss Eleena, which she was glad, instead she shook his masculine hand. Hiccup hugged his sister and didn't bother saying goodbye to Eleena as she was already out the door, only waiting for Katla.

His sister punched his arm lightly and smiled. They stayed silent, only for a few seconds, until Hiccup spoke up, "You'll come back right?"

Katla's heart clenched, they were afraid. No doubt she was too, but for now it was best. She put on a strained smile and nodded, "Yes, I will. Tomorrow morning I'll be on the docks, training. Meet me there."

"Tomorrow morning." Valka said, nodding as it was finalized. "Goodnight my sweet girl." She added. Katla bobbed up her head and left, closing the now-fixed-door.

Valka sighed and slumped into Stoick, her hands resting on top of her chest. "What should we do?" She asked. Stoick shook his head, unsure. "Well she can't go!" Hiccup said, determination in his eyes. "We just met her!"

Stoick sighed, "Yes, but its not our choice whether she wants to stay or not." Hiccup stopped in his tracks and looked at his father, "Why?"

"She's her own person...We didn't raise her, yes we made her," A disgusted face from Hiccup, and a chuckle from Valka. "But you got to know, that Katla is far more smarter for own age, she knows."

Hiccup nodded somberly, does this mean he'll loose her?

"Its been along day, let us sleep." Valka said sadly. Both nodded, and after a few kisses and hugs, they went their separate ways to bed. But they knew, none of them would sleep.

* * *

"You know, you could've stayed." Eleena reasoned, but Katla shook her head. "I want to be with you for the time being. Like the old days." Her friend smiled gratefully at her. "Yeah, good idea."

"I was actually thinking if you wanted to go stargazing out tonight?" Katla asked. Eleena smirked, "You already know the answer." She ran before Katla could make a sound. Katla laughed, "Oh its on." And swiftly ran after her.

They got onto their dragons and quickly started ascending. They finally found a perfect spot for stargazing and went on from there. While Merci and Eleena's dragon, Bolder, started playing together.

"Shooting star." Eleena announced. Katla snickered, "Your at 23 shooting stars since we've been there, that's a lot of wishes." Eleena gave her the look and Katla stared busting out laughing, while she was punching her arm. After her laugh fest, she asked. "What did you wish for?"

Eleena shrugged playfully and stuck out her tongue, "If I told you, it wouldn't be a wish." Katla took her tongue out as well, both giggling.

"Do...do you think you'll fit in?" Eleena questioned. Katla froze for mere seconds, but then shrugged, "Maybe, I don't know. Maybe I could, and maybe I can't." She nodded.

"So hows your boyfriend, Garth?" Katla asked teasingly, making Eleena blush furiously. She huffed but made a sneering sound, "Oh yes the one who beat you?" Katla gave a glare but soon soften as she was still blushing and smiling a little. "Hmm, guess so, but at least he's soft on you."

"No he's not!" Exclaimed Eleena, still blushing red.

"Yep." Katla said, popping the 'p'

"Haha, very funny."

Katla giggled and eventually they stopped talking, only enjoying the silence in the air, and the cool breeze brushing through their hair. Their eyes gazing at the clear, dark night, with only stars shining so bright. Katla sighed in contentment and smiled, finally...peace.

* * *

They must've fallen asleep when they heard a loud  ***BOOM*** from the docks, making Eleena, Katla and the dragons jump and into hostile stances. "What was that?!" Eleena asked fretfully.

Katla shook her head, as if trying to shake the tiredness from her eyes, "It must've been from the docks.." She answered. "We need to get there! Chief Troy and Garth might be where the explosion could be!" Eleena nodded and without hesitance they jumped on their dragons and flew as fast as they could.

After they have fallen asleep, the clouds started rolling in and it was almost impossible to see through the thick clouds but when they did, they wished they hadn't.

_Fire._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, we got some trouble. I wonder what happened? There was a question so let me answer very quickly. Also sorry if its short, but you know me XD
> 
> Mariah asked: I was wondering would you do an aliens/predator/httyd crossover story?
> 
> My Answer: Depending on the idea you were referring too? But I could try?
> 
> Anywho, thank you guys soo much and I'll see you soon! Please Review, favorite or follow, whatever makes you happy! :)
> 
> ~I tried to Italic and bold the best of my capabilities, as well as correcting my spelling and punctuation. Please bare, I'm still new at writing~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you Enjoyed this this Fic. I really do thank Imaginationflies for creating this awesome... Au? I don't know what to call it honestly XD
> 
> Please Review and let me know how if you enjoyed this. Again... I am not forcing you to read "Dragon Killer or Little Blessings here and there" but I recommend again XD one of the reasons is because it will make sense in the end... (Also you'll learn what the gender and name of the future baby)
> 
> Please review...even criticism are welcome!
> 
> But if you don't and you still don't understand, I'll try my best at what happens :)
> 
> ~I tried to do Italic and bold the best of my capabilities, as well as correcting my spelling and punctuation. Please bare, I'm still new at writing~
> 
> Posted on Fanfiction.net


End file.
